1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolation hut intended notably for temporary or provisional use, more particularly as a polling-booth for elections, a transportable trying-on cubicle, a dressing-box for occasional events, or the like.
In fact, in many cases, during occasional or temporary events, exhibitions, markets, elections, or other gatherings, it is convenient to dispose of closed huts permitting of isolating a person from the surroundings. However, since these isolation huts are intended for temperay use only they are preferably of the collapsible type to faciliate the storage of a number of huts when they are not in use.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of trying-on cubicles or dressing-boxes are already known. As a rule, they consist of a substantially parallelipipedic structure having three rigid lateral walls and a front opening protected by a curtain or door. These constructions are generally of the integral type comprising an assembly of several rigid walls of wood, synthetic material or metal, interconnected by various conventional means such as nails, screws or pins.
Another known isolation hut having a more specific configuration is the polling-booth used for elections or the like. It is substantially parallelipipedic and comprises four corner posts supporting rigid panels closing the upper portions of three sides of the booth so as to leave a bottom aperture through which one can see if the booth is occupied or not. Moreover, the front aperture thus left is closed by a curtain suspended from a bar secured to posts at the upper portion of the access aperture.
A specific feature of these various constructions is their strength because they are made of rigid elements. However, their scope and temporary used do not justify such solidity.
Moreover, these known isolation huts are generally stored in their disassembled condition to reduce their storage volume. This involves the presence of a great number of constructional elements which must nevertherless remain more or less paired to facilitate the reassembly thereof. In addition, it is a frequent occurence that, during the erection, dissassembling and storage operations, some elements are lost or damaged, so that the complete hut cannot be re-assembled and therefore becomes useless.
Finally, due to their particular structures, these known isolation huts are relatively expensive so that the buyers are confronted with heavy expenses when for instance polling-booths must be purchased in view of impending elections.